Mansion Master
by Aketzali-chan
Summary: una carta, una apuesta una idea tonta y un "si porque no" fueron lo que crearon esta increíble parodia de Big Brother en donde una chica común debe de convivir y pelear con algunos de sus ídolos de internet por el título de Mancion Master. O en su caso, por el premio de consolación, un telescopio de bolsillo súper potente. Clasificación T por palabras altisonantes.
1. Ch 1- La apuesta

Mansion Master

Sumary: una carta, una apuesta una idea tonta y un "si porque no" fueron lo que crearon esta increíble parodia de Big Brother en donde una chica común debe de convivir y pelear con algunos de sus ídolos de internet por el título de Mansion Master. O en su caso, por el premio de consolación, un telescopio de bolsillo súper potente.

* * *

Ch. 1 La apuesta.

Jey era el nombre de pila, uno de los vareos nombres de pila que tenía, aunque eso era lo de menos. El punto era que ese mismo momento se le había ocurrido la tonta idea de escribir una carta a los ejecutivos de cierto sitio de internet, y pensó sería una buena excusa para sacar el enorme diccionario español ingles de su lugar en la repisa y darle un poco de mantenimiento, al viejo libro de editorial extinta.

La carta era muy simple, estaba escrita en el más perfecto y respetuoso ingles que una chica hispana aburrida podía conseguir plasmar con un lápiz del número 2 forrado con calcomanías de algún viejo anime que consiguió de último momento a dos pesos fuera de una primaria en el camino a la universidad.

El contenido era una idea que surgió tras una partida del Super Smash Bros y haberse quedado dormida cuando leía una historia de una mansión en la época victoriana. Y a pesar que podría ser una buena idea, no enviaría la carta (una debido a que no sabía dónde quedaba el domicilio fiscal de la empresa, y no quería buscarla. La otra era que solo la hiso por estar aburrida así que daba igual) pero aun así puso el pedazo de papel en un sobre hecho por ella misma. Viendo de manera perezosa al reloj de pared que colgaba frente a ella, calculo que aún le faltaba algo de tiempo al pollo para que estuviese del todo cosido y se dedicó a crear avioncitos de papel.

-Que tonto- se dijo, -el hacer una parodia de Big Brother con los Youtubers es una ida más tonta que el ponerle mantequilla de maní a una piza de pepearon con salchicha, pero aun así fue divertido escribirla- agrego mientas terminaba los dobleces de un aeroplano que posiblemente no volaría más que medio metro, pero que en la activa y aburrida mente de la joven, iría hasta Alaska a recoger algo de nieve fresca tras molestar a uno que otro oso polar, para después ser aniquilado por un salmón que lo confundiría con alguna libélula gigante, suspirando se puso de pie y encendió la computadora.

Sí no podía encontrar algo interesante con que distraerse, podía escribir uno que otro relato en algún fandom.

* * *

Pary era algo orgullosa, muy matada en los estudios y el deporte. Sin embargo había algo que amaba más que la autosatisfacción de sacar buenas notas y eso era el ver sufrir a su hermana mayor por alguna apuesta que perdiera, en la última hora de clases la joven de preparatoria trataba de sacar alguna idea nueva con la cual atormentar a su compañera de cuarto. ¿Hacer ejercicio por cuatro días seguidos? No ya la había hecho y la mayor la había logrado cumplir. ¿no leer fanfictions por una semana? Ya se había usado y ella había salido victoriosa, ¿subir videos más seguido a su cuenta de Youtube? Aunque quisiera no había mucha forma de hacerlo, la tareas del hogar, escuela y apoyar a su madre en los trabajos de investigación de esta le quitaba mucho el tiempo a su hermana como para poder gravar y editar más seguido.

Una idea genial se le vino a la mente, recordando aquella ocasión en que su hermana había dicho que enviaría una carta por correo solo para darle algo que hacer a la oficina postal pero que nunca podría hacerlo debido a que le daba algo de flojera, ahora ¿Quién sería la victima de la carta sin sentido? Necesitaba algo grande y gordo…. La empresa de plataformas para videos sonaba como una muy buena idea, ellos jamás les responderían y por lo tanto podría ganar la apuesta, ahora solo quedaba ver que sería el castigo, y lo que ella debía ofrecer para que la otra se interesara.

-Aleaaalmy- la dulce entonación que su hermana menor le dio al otro apodo familiar hiso que Jey supiera inmediatamente de que se trataba.

-¿Qué planeas ahora?- le dijo algo cortante.

-Te apuesto a que no le envías una carta a Youtube y estos no te contestan. Si pierdes tendras que bailar reguetón con ropa de mama frente a la ventana toda la noche-

-hu, eso es alto. ¿Qué ofreces a cambio?-

-Helados por un mes-

-agrega las entradas a las convenciones y es un traro hecho-

Pary sonrió antes de asentir. Esa apuesta ya la tenía ganada.

Jey tomo rápidamente su celular y googlio la información que necesitaba, saliendo el día siguiente de la oficina postal con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro. Lo más probable era que los tipos jamás viesen la carta y la echarán a la trituradora inmediatamente, pero con la foto en donde entrega la carta al servicio de correos tenía para no pagar una parte de la apuesta y que la malévola de su hermana menor cumpliera parte de la suya. Ahora solo debía ver que parte de la apuesta debía exigir. Pero no espero que medio mes después apareciera en el pórtico de su casa un sobre con el logotipo de la empresa, dirigida hacia ella. Diciendo que su idea había sido aceptada y que estaba dentro de la lista de los participantes.

-¿Qué producto de frijol?- fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

* * *

Yop: bien después de haber checado por pura curiosidad y descubierto que hay puros fics románticos de youtubers decidí poner esta tontería en acción. La verdad es que Missa Sinfonía es un muy buen youtuber y pos dije ¿si porque no? Sí encuentran algún error ortográfico por favor avisarme. Soy pésima en ortografía y quiero mejorar lo más pronto posible.


	2. Ch 2- La carta

Ch 2- la carta.

* * *

Misael había llegado de la escuela y estaba dispuesto a ponerse a gravar la última idea loca que surgió en su mente mientras iba camino a casa. El pensamiento referente a un dinosaurio en un restaurante de comida exprés y quejándose por no tener menú prehistórico, era un tema interesante que no le dejaría en paz hasta que pudiese subirle a su cuenta y ver los comentarios que generaría.

Oh sí. La idea estaba tomando mucha forma y sentido en su cabeza greñuda. Oh al menos lo haría de no ser porque su hermano le miraba de una manera extraña a través de los lentes.

-¿Qué pex?-

-we, acaba de llegarte esta carta- dijo el hermano mayor, entregándole al chico sin cejas un sobre con un logotipo que el músico conocía a la perfección. Extrañado tomo el papel y lo vio por diferentes ángulos.

-¿y esto we? Aún no tengo los subs necesarios pal botón de oro-

-no se compa. Pero ¿y si la abres?-

El de pelo metalero voltio a ver al de corte afro. -¿neta Rola? ¡y yo pensé que me la tenía que comer we!-

-¡pos eque no haces nada bro!-

Decidiendo que lo mejor era acabar con el asunto a tiempo, el dueño del canal saco unas tijeras de un cajón en su cuarto y se dispuso a abrir el sobre, revelando una hoja de papel doblada en tres partes de manera horizontal.

-Querido Missa, queremos informarte de una idea estúpida que una chica nos mandó el otro día por correo y que hemos aceptado porque ¿Por qué no? Y tu estas dentro de los participantes de este proyecto tonto. La cosa es muy simple, tu y otra persona estarán viviendo junto con el resto de los participantes en una mansión que vimos por ahí y decidimos comprarla por el beneficio de solo gastar algo de dinero para no ahogarnos con el.

Vivirás con todos los gastos pagados pero tendrás que subir video semanalmente mostrando alguna tontería que pase en la casa o bien narrando como te sientas, el resto de las reglas se explicaran una vez estén todos en el lugar. El premio es quedarse con la casa, sirvientes y no se de momento que otras cosas más le agregaremos, pero por mientras aquí están tus boletos, fecha y hora del día en que te iremos a recoger y el nombre del bato que será tu guía atentamente Susan Wojidijiki-

Missa vio a su hermano tras leer en voz alta la carta y ambos parpadearon por unos diez a nueve segundos.

-¿Qué chingados?- dijeron ambos.

-¡WE ¿Qué PEDO ACABO DE LEER?! ¡y si lo dije bien!- grito el de melena negra antes de volver a ver el papel.

-No, ¡no! ¡NOOOO! A a ¡¿a quién chingados se le ocurrió enviar una carta así?! Mas importante… ¡¿Cómo es que los pinches ejecutivos de Youtube aceptaron esta wea?! ¿Qué? ¿es que acaso leyeron la cosa y dijeron: We la neta es que si es buena idea y sirve que le damos algo de mantenimiento a la estúpida mansión que compramos solo por comprar la otra vez? ¡¿c cómo es que esto se les ocurrió?!- dijo en un arranque de ira para luego calmarse un poco.

-aunque pensándolo bien, es chido saber que estoy dentro de los nominados, no todos los días te nominan pa algo ¿o sí? Oh y creo debería dejar de gritar a los cuatro vientos, esto es un muuuuy buen tema para un video exprés X DDDD ¿tu qué opinas Rola? ¿Nos vamos de aventura a esta cosa loca?-

El hermano mayor (la neta no se si realmente sea mayor pero por la poca información que se ha dado en los videos supongo que el orden geriátrico es de la siguiente manera: Rola, Missa, Silvita. Sí no es así pos lo siento, pero de todas formas le dejo así por el bien del fic. Total según lo poco que aprendí de matemáticas, el orden de los factores no altera al producto) se lo pensó un poco antes de encogerse de hombros y asentir.

-sí ¿Por qué no? Tiene todos los gastos pagados y estamos de vacaciones así que vamos-

-Bien… y ahora… ¿Cómo le decimos esto a nuestros pas?-

-¿con la boca?-

Dejando de lado a los hermanos Mexicanos, nos enfocaremos en este momento a otros tres Youtubers a los que también les llego una carta similar, solo que estos están cruzando el océano, más específicamente en España.

En un apartamento pequeño y sentados alrededor de una mesa un rubio, castaño y un pelinegro miraban cuidadosamente las tres cartas que estaban frente a ellos.

-bien, ya dijimos que vamos a ir pero… ¿a quién coños nos llevamos si los tres tenemos pase?- pregunto el de pelo Cataño claro.

-pues… ahora si que no tengo idea Rubi-

-¡nononononono! ¡debéis de decir tu línea registrada!- le interrumpió el rubio al de castaño.

-¡Madre mía Willy! Ahora si que no tengo idea, rubius-

-así está mejor-

-bueno…-hablo el de lentes, -¿alguna idea?-

Como cosa hecha adrede los gatos de los chicos decidieron ese preciso instante para pasar por la mesa como si de su cama se tratase.

-Creo ya sé a quién llevar- dijo el Rubios.

* * *

Yop: okay oficialmente la lista va así:

-Missa Sinfonia.

-elrubiusOMG

-Willy Rex

-Mangel.

No estoy segura si agregar a German, debido a que creo se me dificultara poder escribirle pero hare lo mejor que pueda, al igual que agregar a Dross y Fernanfloo, si encontraron algún error ortográfico porfa háganmelo saber, los tomates están bien caros así que también los acepto xD, nos vemos en la próxima.


End file.
